I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to moving or motorized decoys for bird hunters. More particularly, our invention relates to battery-powered, duck decoys with movable, foldable wings, of the type classified in United States Patent Class 43, Subclasses 2 and 3.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Skilled bird hunters, particularly duck hunters, have long recognized the desirability of employing decoys for attracting game birds. Duck hunters typically deploy a variety of floating decoys colored like mallards, wood ducks, or other game birds. These may be spaced apart in a relatively large area proximate the blind or boat. Typically, a plurality of separate, spaced-apart, and anchored decoys are arranged in a natural pattern resembling a flock of landed ducks. For the scheme to work, it is important that a natural appearance is established. Hopefully the flying ducks will land proximate the hunters, being attracted by the decoys to an advantageous shooting position. Most decoys are carefully painted to closely resemble the target species. Some prior art decoys are deployed on land and some are anchored within water. Such prior art xe2x80x9cstaticxe2x80x9d decoys lack moving appendages.
Relatively more recently, it has been recognized that moving decoys, or decoys with articulate appendages, offer a significant improvement over the common xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d or static decoys. By emulating motion, modern dynamic decoys are more likely to attract game birds than older static designs. Real game birds, particularly migratory waterfowl including common mallards, wood ducks and the like, are constantly moving their bodies, flapping their wings and paddling their feet. It has been found that by emulating such motions in modern decoys, ducks are more likely to be attracted towards the hunter.
The advance in battery technology and developments in miniature motor technology has enhanced the opportunity to provide decoys with moving parts and appendages. Some modern decoys comprise battery-powered drive or propulsion systems enabling the decoy to move about in the water, attracting the attention of desirable game birds from afar. Some decoys provide movable wings or movable feet. Sometimes the feet are used for propulsion. Moving appendages can splash the water, and make other game-attractive movements and noises. Normally the battery packs, drive motors, and interconnected linkages are housed neatly within a hollow plastic shell that is ornamentally painted like the target bird.
The overall ornamental appearance of suitable dynamic decoys, as visibly externally to targeted birds, must be as close as possible to the real thing, notwithstanding the presence of internal or external motors propulsion drive systems, wing appendages or linkages and the like. At all times a successful dynamic decoy must make lifelike-movements that attract, rather than repel, the desired game birds. If properly generated, decoy movements can readily attract desired game birds, despite the fact that movements often startle or scare away game. Since movement can be perceived by game animals from a relatively distant location, proper game-emulative movements made by a decoy can attract birds from a distance much further away than mere floating or static decoys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,466 issued to Davis illustrates a goose decoy containing a radio controlled motor to produce motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,873 describes a duck decoy incorporating an electric motor coupled to wing appendages for producing a flapping motion thereof Various other patents have been granted in the past that incorporate either an electric motor or a string mechanism manipulated by the hunter to produce animation, such as wing and/or head movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,958 discloses a decoy having movable wings mounted on the side of the body that are manipulated from a remote location. The wings can be moved from a retracted position to an operative position in which the wings are made to move up and down in a flapping motion to simulate the actions of a live bird.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,859 discloses a decoy having movable wings which are attached through external linkage activation means within the hull. The decoy is remotely controlled by a squeeze bulb connected to a flexible line leading to the concealed hunter. The wings emulate the normal flapping motion of a live bird.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,448 and 5,960,577 show alternative wing designs that produce wing movement through diverse linkages.
Solomon in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,683 discloses a duck decoy with wings projecting in a linear arrangement that is transverse to the longitudinal axis of the duck body. Instead of revolving the wings about an the axis of the strut supporting them, the wings are reciprocated towards and away from one side to the other by converting rotary motion to reciprocating motion.
In contrast to Solomon above, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,801 issued Mar. 20, 1951 provides a pair of external, rotatable wings attached to a drive axle penetrating the body transversely through the unit""s longitudinal axis. The latter drive axle configuration is similar in conception to the decoy seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,936, which drives a pair of submerged feet on opposite sides of the body by an axle oriented transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the decoy.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,385 drives a pair of oppositely disposed rotors or drums that are supposed to emulate natural wings. A transverse axle perpendicular to the major length of the decoy penetrates the body sides and supports the rotors. The xe2x80x9cwingsxe2x80x9d are slidably mounted on the axle and project laterally outwardly away from the body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,368 and 5,274,942 disclose decoys with movable heads
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,715 discloses a decoy combining limited body movement with minor wing movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,722 discloses a decoy comprising a motor-driven propeller that enables locomotion. It is known to combine this type of decoy propulsion design with remote control radio equipment.
Although the prior art is literally replete with dynamic decoys with designs that are almost too numerous to mention, certain real world considerations pertaining to the effectiveness of modern dynamic decoys remain for consideration and resolution. A suitable decoy must be adequately powered with a suitable battery that provides enough power for several hours of continuous, substantially uninterrupted operation. The battery must be easily exposed for recharging and servicing. As this implies a rather heavyweight battery, a proper mounting means must be provided within the decoy body. The mounting construction must be properly designed to preserve the proper orientation of the bird. The weight distribution of internal parts must not interfere with the decoy""s ability to readily easily assume a lifelike orientation when deployed. Further, an adequate decoy must assume a lifelike position and appearance, even when the batteries are dead, or the hunter chooses not to actuate the wings.
Further, modern hunting decoys are usually packaged in a convenient, plastic carrying case. Bulk and weight needs to be minimized. The wings (or other moving appendages) must be capable of folding or detachment so that minimal container volume is achieved. Once the hunter arrives at the blind, the wings should be easily deployed. Once attached to the drive mechanism, they should remain operational during the hunt without necessitating tedious adjustments or drastic field modifications. Additionally, suitable decoys must be designed for quick packaging at the end of the hunt. Since the laws of most states prohibit the hunter from leaving decoys out overnight, the xe2x80x9cclean upxe2x80x9d procedure must be repeated each evening, often in conditions of near darkness, so simplicity is the goal. In the early morning hours of predawn darkness, when avid duck hunters are deploying their decoys, the cold, low-light and moist conditions do not favor complex, difficult-to-assemble modular designs with poorly fitting parts and inadequately designed hulls or bodies.
It is also to be emphasized that, in order to mass produce decoys with the highly desirable features discussed above, the critical parts must fit together in an orderly and precise fashion. The design must ease the burdens of the assembler. I have found that a truly modular design is desirable, but at the same time, the component parts must be properly balanced and orientated so as to preserve the life-like personae of the decoy. Against that background, typical decoys are inevitably subjected to misuse and diverse stresses in the field, notwithstanding the preferred use of protective plastic carrying cases. Such units must be readily susceptible to field repairs and maintenance.
Our new decoy invention provides an internal modularized, constructions for an orderly arrangement of the critical parts. These are disposed within the interior of the decoy, and access is easily permitted by the folding body of the decoy that can be quickly pivoted to expose the inner workings. The drive motor operates a pair of outwardly projecting, revolving wings to simulate a natural duck. An attractive, lifelike plastic housing emulates the desired duck.
Each wing is shaped and colored to resemble the target animal. In the best mode, the wings are colored like those of a mallard duck. Means are provided to maintain the lifelike white bottom of the wings in a natural, orientation pointing downwardly when the drive motor is turned off. When the motor runs, the wings are rotated about their longitudinal axis.
We have provided a new xe2x80x9cquick-connectxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cquick disconnectxe2x80x9d design for the critical wing couplings. Preferably, each wing comprises a uniquely designed terminal fitting that enables it to be quick fitted or quick-disconnected from the motor drive axles, while permitting folding action relative thereto. In other words, the wings may be removed by simply uncoupling them from the drive axles when needed. Alternatively, the wings can remain coupled to the drive axles, and at the same time be gently folded to an approximately ninety degree angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the decoy. This option afforded the hunter facilitates shipping and handling of the decoys, and greatly eases the hunters burdens when deploying one or more decoys near his boat or blind prior to daylight in actual field conditions.
Thus a basic object is to provide a portable, dynamic decoy for bird hunters with movable wings that can be easily deployed in the field
A similar important object is to provide a decoy whose wings can be readily and conveniently folded for storage and/or transportation without being completely mechanically disconnected.
Another basic object is to provide a decoy for bird hunting that reliably attracts game birds from a long distance.
A related object is to provide an improved, motor-activated decoy that moves its wings to rapidly attract game birds.
A related object is to provide a decoy that can be simply and easily deployed, and that can be quickly and conveniently transported back to camp after a hunt.
Another basic object is to provide a dynamic decoy of the character described that is readily capable of economically feasible manufacture.
Another object of the present invention to provide rotatable and detachable wings for birds decoys, which neatly fold to an out-of-the way position.
Yet another broad object is to provide a reliable, and dynamic duck hunting decoy.
Still another basic object is to provide a dynamic decoy of the character described that attracts game birds from long distances.
Another object is to provide a decoy of the character described that attracts game birds from long distances.
Another object is to provide quick-connecting wings which are easily folded or deployed, or which can be readily removed by the hunter in the field for repair or replacement.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, along with features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear or become apparent in the course of the following descriptive sections.